The present invention relates to a method for producing a semiconductor device and, more particularly, it relates to a complementary bipolar integrated semiconductor device which has a high operation speed and has a low power consumption and is easily made in large scale integration and to a method for making it such a complementary bipolar integrated semiconductor device.
Hitherto an Si complementary bipolar integrated circuit has been discussed in the I.E.D.M 84, Technical Digest (1984), pages 753-756.
According to conventional techniques, pnp and npn type transistors have been produced through separate processing steps, and the steps have been complicated and yield has been low. Furthermore, such conventional techniques have had problems that since more high-temperature processing steps are required in the manufacture thereof than for production of either one of pnp or npn type transistors, it has become difficult to implement elements exactly as designed owing to the effect of diffusion of impurities. Moreover, with reference to compound semiconductors, although the "Applied Physics Letter" vol. 46 (3), (1985) pages 302-304 makes mention of npn type transistors, there have been severe restrictions associated therewith and complementary circuits have not yet been realized. Besides, as in the case of Si, when pnp and npn are produced through separate processing steps, the same problems as above occur.